


scheduling decisions

by watername



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watername/pseuds/watername
Summary: “Do you intend for this to be a precursor to a sexual encounter?” Spock asks, and if Nyota were the type to be offended by that question, she wouldn’t have kissed him in the first place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt response from Tumblr: _things you said after you kissed me_. Short little fluff piece.

“Do you intend for this to be a precursor to a sexual encounter?” Spock asks, and if Nyota were the type to be offended by that question, she wouldn’t have kissed him in the first place.

“The thought crossed my mind,” she says wryly, fingers sliding down his neck and resting on the folds of his jacket, buttoned neatly in deference to the cool San Francisco weather. “But we don’t have to.”

“There is little that we have to do, and studies show that you would not suffer meaningful consequences from denying such pursuits,” he says. Uhura reminisces on how others, who don’t bother to look deeper, would take that as a dismissal.

“Are you recommending I become celibate?”

Spock looks a little aggrieved, a tightness in his mouth, because Nyota is being deliberate - in her words, in how her fingers lightly skirt the edge of his shirt so that he can feel the heat from her skin even without the physical touch.

“While some have committed to such a life easily, I do not believe that I could give you a recommendation.”

She hums, with a higher tone at the end, and Spock answers the unspoken question.

“I believe there are…benefits you derive, emotionally and physically, that you could technically live without but that would affect your overall well-being.”

“Spock,” she draws out his name, in a way he knows she is aware of how it affects him. “Are you telling me I need to get laid?”

“I would never,” he responds immediately. “Your schedule regarding sexual activities is a decision for you alone.”

“Good,” she responds and leans up to kiss him again. “Is your schedule free?”

“It is,” and he kisses her back.


End file.
